The Ticklish Tiger
by TiPostorymaker
Summary: Po gives tigress the tickle torture of her life. what will her opinion be after it's over ?


It was almost sun down at the jade palace in the valley of peace, Po was outside of the Training hall with tigress finishing their training, and shifu with the others went off on a mission to stop some bandits. After the sun got a little lower tigress realized that it was time for them to go to bed but po stops her.

"Tigress hold up." Po said stopping her.

"What is it po ?" tigress asked concerned.

"I just remembered that there is something that I need to show you inside the training room, I think you'll like it." Po explained, Tigress got really confused but nevertheless tigress accepted, but po told her to do one quick thing first.

"Put on the blindfold first." Po said tigress got even more confused.

"Po I know your trying to be nice but wearing the blind fold isn't that necessary" tigress said trying not to be so harsh.

"Tigress please, you never seen this before, although when we go inside you will feel some movement but it won't be too much." Po said, Tigress sighed and tied up the blind fold around her eyes, Po walked her in, but what tigress didn't know was that po was tricking her into being tickled.

"Po can I please take the blind fold off now ?" tigress asked wondering when she can take off the blind fold

"Not yet tigress, you're going to feel some movement then you'll know when to take it off." Po then laid tigress down on something and moved her around a few minutes, when po finished, tigress got fed up with the blindfold and with him moving around so she decided not to deal with it anymore and take it off the blindfold.

"Po that is enough I'm taking this…wait I can't move my arms!"

She felt the blindfold being removed and saw what had happened to her. Tigress's body was somehow strapped down on a black table. Her wrists were cuffed down above her head, her legs were cuffed down as well, and her ankles were locked in wooden stocks.

Her sandals were removed to show off her bare feet and she could feel that her toe on her left and right foot had been tied up so she couldn't move her feet or her toes that much in other words Tigress couldn't get free.

"Po why am I strapped down on this table ? Get me out of this NOW" tigress said in almost an angry tone. Po smirked as he walked behind Tigress. She moved her up to see Po smiling as he drove his hands into her flower shirt.

"Sorry tigress I can't do that, because you could try to stop me by doing THIS" po said in a sarcastic and clever tone. Just then Tigress started laughing because Po started tickling her armpits and Master Tigress was a ticklish person.

" PO WHAT ARE YOU DOHOHOHOHEHEHEIHIHIHING HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA PO AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STOP THIS AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA RIGHT NOW OR I'LL KILLS YOHOHOHOHOHOHO AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tigress laughed.

"Sorry tigress but this is so fun and I love seeing you laugh." Po said as he continued to tickle Tigress's armpits.

"PO PLEHEHEHAHAHAHSE AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STOP IT AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STOP IT RIGHT NOW POHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA DARN IT PO AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STOP IT!" Tigress laughed. Po tickled her armpits for fifteen more minutes as Tigress was trying to free herself from the cuffs and stocks with no luck.

"POOHOHOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STOP IT ENOUGH ALREADYEHEHEHEHEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA COME ON STOP THIS AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PO I'LL PEE MY PAHAHAHAHAHAHANTS AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Tigress laughed. Po stopped tickling her armpits as he was looking over at Tigress's feet.

"I think it's your feet's turn next to be tickled" Po said as he tickled tigress's waist a little bit

"PO MY WAIST IS EVEN MORE TICKLISH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" tigress laughed.

He walked over to them as Po grabbed a chair and sat in front of her feet. "Po *pant* don't you *pant* please *pant* dare tickle my feet!" He smiled as Po place his fingers on Tigress's bare feet and started tickling them like crazy as Tigress started laughing like crazy as well.

"GAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NO STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP IT PO AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NOT MY FEET AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA PLEASEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tigress laughed. Tears started steaming down Tigress's cheeks. Her feet were very ticklish as more tears were streaming down her face.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NO MOHOHOHOHOHOHOHORE PO PLEASEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE STOP IT AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I'M BEGGING YOU AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NO MOHOHOHOHOHOHOHORE!" Tigress laughed.

Po stopped for a minute as he stuck out his tongue and showed Tigress and she had a nervous and scared look on her face.

"No…please not that! Anything but that Po, Not the tongue, not the tongue!"

He smirked as Po placed his tongue on Tigress's left foot and started licking up and down her left foot and tickled her right foot which was driving Tigress crazy.

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OH PLEASEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE NOHOHOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA PO PLEASEHEHEHEHEHE STOP IT PLEASEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STOP LICKING MY FEHEHEHEHEHEHEHET AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tigress laughed.

Po continued this for a couple more hours as Tigress passed out after all the tickling po gave her. Po stopped licking/tickling her feet as he unstrapped her and untied her feet, got her off of the table and took her to her room so she could rest up and regain her strength.

Tigress felt the sun touch her face as she lifted her body to see that she was in her room. Tigress remembered what happened to her as she dashed out of her room and was heading for Po's room but as soon as she got to his door she stopped.

"Wait that tickling he gave me it…wasn't half bad in fact…I liked it."

A smile appeared on Tigress's face as she walked into po's room, he was sleeping, tigress walked up to him kissed him on the cheek and whispered in his ear.

"po I liked the tickling you gave me and It looked like I was being a child as you did but I overall love it, love you" a smile came n po's face after tigress left the room, he heard her whisper, he smiled appreciating hearing tigress say that.

THE END

Author's note: I am going to be making another scary kung fu panda story so chapter 4 won't be up till some time tomorrow or the next day after that, so don't worry about it.


End file.
